Mourning Beloveth – Formless
frame|Mourning Beloveth – Formless Formless von Mourning Beloveth aus Athy, im Osten von Irland, ist nach fünf Jahren Pause ihr fünftes Album. Es ist am 22. Februar 2013 auf Grau Records erschienen. *Death Doom Metal – 6 Tracks, 81:26min. Formless ist ziemlich deathiger Doom Metal mit sehr langen monotonen, aber geilen Stücken. Es geht eventuell auch ein wenig in richtung Funeral Doom Metal. *'Video-Clip' – (16:12 min) - zum Track Theories of Old Bones *Interview Musikreviews.de – (11.03.13) - zum Album, mit Bassist Brendan Roache *Interview Metal.de – ( < 22.03.13) - zum Album, mit Gitarrist Paulic Gallagher Vorgänger: A Disease for the Ages (2008) Nachfolger: Rust & Bone (2016) : → Siehe auch Hooded Menace – Darkness Drips Forth, Triptykon – Melana Chasmata, Lurk – Kaldera, Inter Arma – Sky Burial Reviews im RockHard Formless bekommt im RH #310 eine PlusMinus-Review, Götz Kühnemund gibt 8,5, Björn Thorsten Jaschinski gibt nur 6,5. Götz: "Eigentlich hat BTJ, wie wir unseren Schwurbelkönig intern nennen, mit allem recht - nur ist seine Note zwei Punkte zu niedrig. s.u. 'Mourning Beloveth' sind eine Lieb-mich-oder-hass-mich-Band und gehen so extrem zur Sache, dass sie tatsächlich nur eingefleischte '''My-Dying-Bride'- und Funeral-Doom-Fans ansprechen - aber die tiefe Leidenschaft, die das komplette Doppelalbum wiederspiegelt, kann eben diese Zielgruppe unmöglich kaltlassen.'' Der Vergleich mit '''Primordial' stimmt insofern ebenfalls, als dass hier die ganz großen Gefühle - jawohl, Pathos ohne Ende - vertont werden, und Mourning Beloveth schneiden dabei nicht viel schlechter ab. Besonders der cleane Gesang von Frank Brennan, der sich mit der Death-Metal-Simme von Darren Moore interessante Gefechte liefert, sticht meilenweit aus der (Funeral-)Doom-Szene heraus und gibt den Iren das gewisse Etwas.'' "'''Formless'" erreicht vielleicht nicht ganz das Niveau des Mourning Beloveth-Klassikers "The Sullen Sulcus", gehört aber mit tödlicher Sicherheit zu den Doom-Highlights des Jahres 2013."'' Björn: "Als Alan A. Nemtheanga zu Beginn des Jahrtausends die Eigenproduktion "'Dust'" seiner Kumpels promotete, konnte man seine Euphorie verstehen. Ihr 'Doomdeath' mit der großen '''My-Dying-Bride'-Sympathie hatte Stil. Drei Folgealben und drei Split-Veröffentlichungen erwärmten das Herz. Nach langer Pause ziehen die Iren nun erstmals die bei Esoteric ? standardmäßige Doppelalbum-Option.'' Der karge Minimalismus und die melodische Tristesse dieser sechs überlangen Elegien passen zum Titel "'Formless'". 'Transmissions', die komplette CD zwei, erreicht als bittere Anklage in sparsam instrumentierter Balladenform nicht ansatzweise die Leidenschaft, die '''Primordial' auszeichnet. Zu selten erzeugen Sakral/Growl-Wechselgesang oder anrührende Gitarrenmotive ('Theories of Old Bones') bei mir jene Gänsehautmomente, die Götz offenbar durchweg verspürt. Schade."'' Tracklist von Formless Formless hat 6 Tracks und dauert 81:26 min. *Album-Teaser – 1:03 min, vom 20.12.2012 Das Album wird auf zwei CDs ausgeliefert, Track Nr. 6 ist auf der zweiten CD. : 1 – Theories of Old Bones – 14:51 – 2 – Ethics on the Precipice – 17:23 – ein 17 min-Epos 3 – Old Rope – 4:50 – 4 – Dead Channel – 14:25 – mit Cleangesang 5 – Nothing Has a Centre – 15:34 – : 6 – Transmissions – 14:25 – Live-Versionen *Ethics on the Precipice – (7:07 min) - live @ Edinburgh, 21.02.2014 *Old Rope – (3:58 min) - live @ Moskau Doom Festival VI, 28.04.2013 Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von Formless, es gibt sehr hohe Noten: *Musikreviews.de – Review: 12 / 15 *Metal.de – Review: 9 / 10 - *Metalnews – Review: 6,5 / 7 - *Stormbringer.at – Review: 4,5 / 5 - *Metal1.info – Review: 9 / 10 - *XXL-Rock.com – Review: XXL / XXL - Höchstnote ! Weitere Links: *RH-Forumsthread – nur ein Mini-Thread im Knüppel-Forum *Dark Lyrics – alle Texte zum Album Kategorie:RH 310 Kategorie:(Götz) Kategorie:Doom Kategorie:Death Kategorie:Okay